Paranormal Activity remake
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Yusuke has to go on a mission in Cuba. He is told by Koenma that there was a demon there that was taking human souls. along side Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei; they take on a mission where fist's mean nothing... leave a review if you have any suggestions.
1. day 1

**Author: I'm so sorry for all of you whom were reading this story, you see my mother accidentally erased my information on my pen drive and now I have to start all over, because I don't have all my information. My apology to all and I hope I can impress more people this time.**

Paranormal Activity

8:45 am

"Document number thirteen, date June 1, 2011 hour 08:45 am. Team Urameshi have met there destination in Abel Santamaria, Cuba. So far there are no signs of any demons or demon energy in the area." said Kurama professionally as he spoke towards the video camera.

"Kurama, is that really necessary?" complained Yusuke while he lazily sat down his bag.

"Yes Yusuke, Koenma wanted us to document everything that happens here on our mission." explained the red head as his delicate fingers searched for an off button on the video camera.

"On a camera?" he asked a bit surprised. "Why? Does he want front row seats to seeing us kick some ass?" he joked and laughed.

Kurama closed his eyes."I do apologize, I honestly am not sure why we would have to document this over a video camera." he said plainly as he finally found the button and flicked the camera off.

1:35pm

Yusuke just finished setting up the camera in every room. " So, why are we doing this again." he asked the fox in annoyance. Kurama stood right under the raven haired ladder, holding it still.

"Koenma has sent many of his best men here to annihilate this demon yet they have all disappeared with out a trace. I believe he wants to know who and what this demon is, while protecting us at the same time." he explained.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah but there hasn't been a trace of demon energy all day!" he complained.

"Exactly why this is strange." Kurama said in a very serious tone "Koenma said that everyone of his men had told him the same thing."

Yusuke then came down the ladder to face Kurama "Really... how many men did he sent anyway?" he asked a bit curious.

Kurama looked at him for a while before answering "I believe he sent sixteen men before deciding that he needed his ex-spirit detective."

2:12pm

Yusuke came in the Kitchen with a wide grin as he had the camera on and was filming the group. Kuwabara helpfully set up the table for lunch, Kurama was finishing the food, and Hiei was at the window sill as usual.

"You know you shouldn't be playing with that." advised Kurama while he calmly stirred the food.

"Relax, we have video cameras everywhere. I'm sure we can keep this one for fun, fox-boy." Yusuke remarked and then took the spoon from Kurama and tasted it.

Kurama looked at him a bit unpleasant as Yusuke savored the food for a while.

"mmm, it taste great." he complimented causing the foxes lips to curve into a small smile. "So, how come we still didn't see or at least feel a demon yet?" he asked looking back at the other two boys whom seemed a bit lost at thought.

The carrot head shrugged before responding "beats me." he said as he finished putting the plates on the table. He honestly didn't feel any energy at all but he did have an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Hiei didn't even respond to the spirit detective question, his ruby red eyes were locked onto Kuwabara's cat. He felt slightly strange as he observed the cat mewl and hiss at the basement door.

"What's up Hiei, you still mad?" joked Yusuke pushing the fact that they had to literally drag the fire demon onto the airplane to get here.

Hiei still didn't answer making Yusuke look at what his friend was observing. Watching Eikichi meow and hiss, he looked at the owner of the cat.

"Hey Kuwabara, I think your cats home sick." he said signaling towards the cat's direction.

Kuwabara looked at his cat with a smile then frowned towards the door. His expression then became dead serious, he didn't feel anything earlier but now he felt as if someone was calling him."Hey Urameshi." he called out catching the spirit detectives attention.

"whats wrong?" he asked a bit nervous at the tone of his voice.

"I believe we're not alone." he said standing up and going to the door.

"don't be a fool we are definitively alone." said Hiei watching the carrot head walk towards the basement door. He knew something wasn't quite right here, yet he also knew that besides the group there was no on else here.

Opening the door, it revealed a cold dark staircase. Chills went down Kuwabara's spine as he searched for the light switch. He found it and flicked it on, but sadly the lights didn't turn on.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurama as he smelled the air in search of a scent of another being.

"I'm positive." he said again and went to take a step when he tripped on the staircase and fell down the stairs.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke and Kurama as they ran after him.

"Fool..." muttered Hiei in amusement until he noticed the cat ran the other way in fear.

He curiously watched the cat and shivered feeling a dark cold presence go through his body, a strange small voice cried out from the basement. The fire demon stood up and decided it wouldn't be in his best interest to investigate the strange feeling. He stood up and was going to walk downstairs when he almost tripped over the same step Kuwabara tripped on.

"Cheep steps..." he muttered as he made his way to the bottom.

At the bottom of the stairs Yusuke laughed as he pulled Kuwabara up to his feet. Being very dark, Hiei barely noticed the boy that stood in front of him till he bumped into him.

"Wow, who is this?" panicked the spirit detective his hand reaching out behind him touching the fire demons hair.

"Is that a question?" growled the small swordsman backing away from the raven haired boy.

Yusuke looking very confused then lifted up the camera and turned on the night vision to take a better look at the place, since they didn't have a flashlight on them. Hiei stood across from him and was looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh Hiei, so you decided to join the party." he joked again making Hiei ignored his comment and leave to take a look around.

The place didn't smell, feel or look like anyone was actually there, but it didn't feel too safe neither.

"okay where is it coming from Mr sensitive?" asked Yusuke as he saw absolutely nothing.

Kuwabara didn't say a word, he just stood there staring at the floor. There was a trap door on the floor, it had a huge lock on it. Sweat slowly traced down his cheek as the unwelcoming feeling was overwhelming him.

"you feel that, don't you?" asked Kurama as he also felt the strange feeling. The fox instinctively felt as if he didn't want anything to do with that door, but he knew what was needed to be done. "Yusuke, I believe we found our demon."

Yusuke quickly went over while Hiei stood back and watched from a distance, somehow someway he didn't want them to open that door.

"That's the worse hiding spot I've ever seen in my life." said Yusuke in an annoyed tone, he then turned his attention towards the other two. "So any idea's on how to open it?"

"Allow me." Kurama said as he took out a hairpin and played on the lock. " This shouldn't take long."

Kurama could feel the pressure beneath him, it was a really dark strange presence. Behind him Kuwabara and Yusuke stood over him and watched in amused on how the fox was actually unlocking a professional lock. Kurama closed his eyes as he skillfully listened to the sounds of the lock as his fingers moved in a calm rhythm. The lock then fell to the floor with a loud clinging sound.

"Wow and it only took you thirty-five seconds." Kuwabara said in amazement.

Kurama smiled a bit nervous as his instincts kept telling him that he is making a big mistake. "On three." said Kurama ignoring his instincts and eying the other two males. "One, two... three!" he said pulling the trap door opened to reveal another dark path that led even deeper.

A cold breeze blew through them sinking right down to their bones. Yusuke frowned as he felt the unwelcoming presence, it felt as if something dark had just came up and out of the floor. Kuwabara shuttered causing Yusuke to look at him, fear was written on Kuwabara's face.

"What's up?" asked Yusuke a bit freaked out.

Kuwabara looked at him and his eyes rolled over as he fell to the floor.

"Kuwabara!" screamed out Yusuke panicking as his friend laid there incautious "Kuwabara!"

The spirit detective took hold of his friend and began to shake him violently.

"Kuwabara!" he cried out again trying to get some senses back into the boy.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered slowly body trembling beneath the spirit detectives embrace.

"Yes?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm starving..." said Kuwabara making Yusuke look angry.

"You son of a Bi-..." Yusuke yelled out making Kurama roll his eyes as the two boys fought and argued.

"Honestly..." Kurama said very unamused that Kuwabara was joking at a time like this. Turning his attention back on the job, Kurama smelled the air in search of any being. A horrifying rotten scent filled his nose making him feel instantly nausea.

"Oh my goodness." he said stopping himself from falling over.

Yusuke looked at him sadly "Oh come on Kurama, don't play me too!" he complained

Covering his nose the fox turned back towards the other teens "Do you all smell that?"

Yusuke looked at him for a moment and then smelled the air. "yeah, it smells like your food."

Kurama shot him a look telling the boy that he was serious. "Yusuke!"

"What I'm not joking, other besides that I don't smell anything else." he quickly defended himself.

"I don't smell anything neither." agreed Kuwabara wanting to just finish the mission and go home.

Kurama sighed knowing that he had a stronger sense of smell than the other two males, looking back at Hiei's direction he noticed the little fire demon had no intentions of coming near them. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but the fire demon spoke out first cutting the conversation that had yet began.

"This was a waste, there is absolutely no one here." he said and began to make his way back upstairs. "You three can continue playing in the dark like children if you want, just remember to shut the door behind you."

Kurama turned his head a bit trying to understand the fire demon, he knew he wasn't afraid yet it was still weird that Hiei was keeping his distance.

"I think he's mad at you." said Yusuke towards Kuwabara.

8:15 pm

The boys were on the couch, Hiei at one end next to Yusuke and Kuwabara sat next to Kurama whom was at the other end reading. The two boys were yelling at the TV for their guy to when the wrestling match. Hiei rolled his eyes for he found it very annoying, he then paused as he saw Eikichi run under the table. "how peculiar." he thought as the cat jumped back and forth as if something was frightening it.

He stood up and walked over towards the cat; waving his hand up and down he felt nothing. "while at least I know it's not invisible." he thought to himself as Eikichi snuggled near him. Hiei drew back his face in disagreement yet didn't pull away from the cat. The door to the living room suddenly slammed close causing all of the boys to jump surprised.

"Oh gosh that freaked the hell out of me!" said Yusuke causing Kuwabara to smile.

"That's not the only thing that scared you." he said with a smirk.

Yusuke tackled Kuwabara and Kurama gently moved into the lone seat and looked Hiei's way. "you should close that window, I believe there is going to be a storm tonight." he said sweetly as he resumed back to his book.

10:56 pm

It was storming and the boys were all in their own room fixing themselves up for bed. Downstairs the basement door screeched open and closed, Eikichi quickly ran upstairs and bolted into Kuwabara's room. Thunder stroked and Eikichi ran under Kuwabara causing him to jump up in shock.

"Ah, oh it's just you Eikichi." he said a bit nervous as he petted her.

"Kuwabara we have a long day tomorrow, go to sleep." directed Kurama

"Okay." yelled back Kuwabara.


	2. day 2

June 2

12:28 am

The winds blew wildly as Kuwabara tossed and turned in the bed, he just wasn't tired enough to sleep. The walls creaked and the house shook with each blow of the wind. The rain shot like bullets at the window sounding very annoying. Suddenly Kuwabara felt an uneasy feeling; his own door open and closed, turning his head he saw a figure approaching him. Jolting up he was about to throw a punch when the figure stepped onto his own cat.

"Stupid cat?" said Yusuke as the cat scatted under the bed.

"Urameshi, what are you doing? You scared the crap out of me." cried out Kuwabara feeling very relieved that it was just Yusuke.

"Shh..." said Yusuke trying to keep Kuwabara quiet "Kurama is asleep and I don't want him to wake up." he said while he waved a bottle of sake.

Kuwabara smiled widely as they both sat on top of the bed. "Hold on, how did you know I wasn't asleep?" asked Kuwabara a bit confused while Yusuke chugged down his own bottle of sake.

"I dunno." he muttered "I guess if I wasn't asleep there is no way you could have been." he reasoned illogically.

2:32 am

The boys were sound asleep as it rained like cats and dogs. In the other room, Hiei sat on his bed wide awake staring at the shadow on the wall. his ruby red eyes didn't even flinch, as the time went by.

2:38 am

Hiei 's body was still completely immobile; the shadow he was staring at slowly descended from the wall and extended itself towards the fire demon.

2:42 am

The shadow covered the fire demon completely. His skin slowly become blue and his eyes rolled over as he passed out over the bed.

3:30 am

Hiei's door screeched opened and slammed shut, the hallways creaked loudly and Kurama's door quietly opened and closed. Lightning struck outside the window revealing a huge shadow on the wall as if someone was sitting on Kurama's bed. The fox jumped up as he felt a very dark cold feeling.

"Oh Inari-san..." he whispered calming his nerves.

He honestly thought that for a moment that someone was in his room. Thunder cracked through the silence and Kurama's bed began to shake violently, gasping in shock Kurama jumped of the bed. Kurama was very surprised and breathing heavily; that was the strangest earthquake he had ever experienced in human world and he honestly never wanted to feel that again. He sadly let out a low sigh and stood up shivering, looking towards the window he saw that it was open.

"I don't remember opening you." he whispered quietly as he locked it.

5:45 am

Kuwabara was taking a leek while Yusuke was sound asleep; a tall dark shadow descended from the bathroom light and covered the spirit detective. Yusuke was positioned with his stomach down and his face slightly in his pillow, his face slowly turned directly into the pillow and didn't lift up. Loosing air Yusuke woke up and immediately tried to lift his face out of the pillow for air. It was useless, he felt as if someone was holding him down. Struggling, he tried his best to Kick out at his tormentor, but instead he completely missed and accidentally knocked over Kuwabara's digital clock onto the floor shattering it into pieces. The loud sound made Kuwabara jump.

"Urameshi?" called out Kuwabara as he came out of the bathroom. Yusuke was suddenly able to pull his head out of the pillow. "What happened?"

"Some jerk just tried to kill me!" he screamed out in shock.

"You serious?" asked Kuwabara surprised that someone would attack the spirit detective while he was in the other room.

"No I tried to commit suicide, of course I'm dead serious." he said angrily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kuwabara came out of the bathroom and Yusuke looked at him looking very angry.

"You alright?" he asked very concerned.

"No, I'm pissed!" Yusuke said angrily and stood up "How the hell did the guy do that without anyone noticing his spirit energy?"

"How am I suppose to know." responded Kuwabara a bit lost.

"Damn it, where is Kurama?" Yusuke asked letting his anger get the best of him.

"Well at this time, we should all be in bed." reasoned Kuwabara seeing as though the raven haired boy was acting unreasonable.

"Too bad, we got a demon on the loose and we need answers."

6:12 am

The two boys finally entered the red heads room, they took a while to get ready since they didn't want to explain to the fox the reason why Yusuke was in Kuwabara's room. The room was freezing cold due to the fact that the window was wide open. Kurama was sound asleep looking like some celebrity; Yusuke didn't care, he needed Kurama's brains.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." he said as he shook him.

"mmm... is it eight already?" Kurama mumbled in his sleep.

"No, but we got trouble." Yusuke said with a frown as he just realized that his friend was really exhausted.

Kurama peeked between locks of blood red hair, and saw the two teens looking at him seriously. He yawned and lifted up so that he was sitting on the bed.

"It's six in the morning." he mumbled trying to wake himself.

"Kurama, what are the few ways to not feel a demon energy?" Yusuke asked immediately.

The fox rubbed his eyes as he tried to cope with what the boy had just asked him.

"Well, one there is no demon, two the demon could be an expert of masking his energy, or three the demon could be an animal." he said and yawned again. "What happened?" he asked a bit concerned.

Yusuke turned his face away from him "I believe I was attacked by a demon." he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Kurama looked at him a bit confused. "He attacked you and you didn't feel his demon energy?" he asked the boy whom nodded.

"And whats worse was that I was in the bathroom and I didn't feel anything neither." said Kuwabara.

Kurama frowned at what he was hearing. "That is impossible, a demon cannot attack while hiding his demon energy." he clarified as he stood up and walked out of the room, the other two males following after him.

"Yeah that's what I said." Yusuke muttered as he watched Kurama open up a laptop. "What are you doing?"

"When did this happen?" Kurama asked as he typed on the computer.

Yusuke winced as he knew Kurama is going to be mad.

"I don't know about fifteen twenty minutes ago." he said as he watched Kurama click on camera D.

Kurama looked a bit confused as he saw both males in Kuwabara's room. He watched attentively as he saw Yusuke suffocate himself. Yusuke and Kuwabara both stared in amazement as it looked as if Yusuke was having a bad dream and choking himself. Kurama paused it and re-winded it. Paying closer attention to the screen.

"That is impossible, I swear somebody was pressing me down!" Yusuke yelled out a bit defensive.

Kurama observed the tape one more time and was a bit shocked to see the shadow from the wall actually descend upon the detective and the Yusuke struggling.

"Tell me." Kurama said as he looked at the two boys. "What were you doing in Kuwabara's room?" he asked making the two boys look away. "I'm very positive it wasn't because the storm frightened you."

"Yeah, well... I we got a little high..." he muttered.

Kurama shook his head in disappointment. "Well discuss that later then. Now there is a very high possibility that this demon could be either a shadow demon or just invisible." he explained making Yusuke relieved that he believed him. "I need more proof before I can actually be sure there are no other options."

"Okay, so we don't have to worry then?" asked Kuwabara a bit confused.

"On the contrary, that makes our job much more difficult since this demon can hide his demon energy." Kurama corrected but then paused. "Which reminds me, since Hiei has an evil eye, he is able to see things we cannot."

"Really?" questioned Yusuke a bit surprised.

Kurama nodded then looked around "Where is he?" he asked the two boys whom gave him funny looking smiles.

"We were kinda afraid of waking him up since he still seemed hot about the airplane." said Kuwabara as he laughed his goofy laugh.

Kurama sighed. "Well then lets go wake him up."

Going back upstairs they found that Hiei's door was locked.

"Oh come on, Hiei open up!" called Yusuke.

Kurama sweat teared. "I beginning to assume that you weren't afraid at all." he said as Yusuke banged on Hiei's door.

Strangely there was no response, although this was the first time they have ever knocked on Hiei's door so they didn't know how to response.

"Great..." Kuwabara complained.

Yusuke was about to turn to Kurama for help when he decided that he wanted to try and unlock the door himself. "I got this fox-boy." he said as he tried unlock the door. Kurama smiled at the boys enthusiasm and remembered that he had left the laptop on.

"I'll be back in a moment." he said quickly as he made his way downstairs, he quickly closed the laptop and was putting it away when he turned and saw Hiei sitting on the couch. "Hiei!" he cried out scared to death as he didn't even notice the boy.

Hiei sat there looking as if he's been drugged, crimson eyes didn't once turn to look at the fox. Kurama walked over over towards the fire demon and realized he wasn't looking so well. His face was slightly flushed his body was paled and his eyes were darkened.

"Hiei, are you feeling alright?" he asked putting a hand over one of his cheeks. Hiei still didn't answer causing the fox to frown. "Hiei...?" he asked again sounding very concerned. His body temperature was abnormally high yet he was tremblingly.

7:30 am

Hiei laid wrapped up in a blanket sound asleep on the couch, Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama sat at the kitchen table and pondered on what to do. Kurama massaged his temples in effort to calm his headache while Yusuke tapped annoyingly at the table.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kuwabara a bit confused at what to do since Hiei wasn't feeling well. "I didn't even know that demons get sick."

"They normally don't." Kurama said in a serious manner. "Perhaps he must have caught something between the trip. Being in an airport you are surrounded by people from all over the world."

"It doesn't matter how he got sick, what matters is that he gets some rest and we catch the demon before someone else gets hurt." said Yusuke. The boys nodded in response and Yusuke stood up. "We need a plan."

"Well, there is a huge possibility that this demon is either invisible or a shadow demon." explained Kurama. Yusuke frowned for a moment then grinned widely causing the boys to look at him a bit confusedly.

"Guys, I got a plan." he said grimly.

9:36 am

The house was pitch black due to the fact that all the windows were covered. Flour covered the floor and the gang waited with the camera to see if anything would come out.

9:45 am

No body appeared.

9:50am

The gang grew a bit worried, there was no sign of a demon.

10:06 am

The Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching TV in the dark while Kurama read a book with a flashlight. From time to time they all took a glance behind them but there was still nothing.

10:12 am

They were all asleep.

10:15 am

The TV turned off making everything too dark to see anything.

10:17 am

The hallways creaked and the floor pounded. A strange sensation filled the air causing the group to jump up.

"Oh shit I can't believe we fell asleep!" Yusuke said as he suddenly realized whats had just happened. Kuwabara quickly turned on the lights, shockingly there was footprints all over the living room, the kitchen, the hallway and even the doors.

"Damn!" said Yusuke amazed that in such a short period of time the demon did all this mess. "Lets split up and see if we can find the beginning and end." he said receiving a nod from Kurama and a thumbs up from Kuwabara.

"I'll take the Kitchen." said Kurama looking at Kuwabara to see if he didn't mind. Kuwabara smiled he honestly didn't like the idea of splitting up, but he wasn't bound to let them know that.

"I'll stay with Hiei, you know just in case the demon decides to come back into the living room." he responded. Yusuke rolled his eyes and made his way to the hallway.

"What ever, I'm going this way." he said and disappeared into the hallway.

Kuwabara smiled and let out one of his goofy laughs as he turned his attention back to Hiei. "look who's in charge." he said bending down to the fire demon. His smile quickly faded, there were flower footprints all over the blanket that covered the fire demon.

"What the-!" he cried out in shock.

In the kitchen Kurama purposely had the lights off; he knew that if it was a shadow demon then it would be obvious for an attack, although it was very strange that a shadow demon left footprints behind unless it wanted them to know his existence. Kurama easily followed the footprints with his flash light, it lead him straight to the basement door. Opening the door he shuttered as the cool wind blew right through his body. The footprints continued down the steps so he followed them leaving the door open behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he continued down the stairs.

The door slowly closing behind him. The footprints led straight towards the trap door. His flashlight suddenly went out. Kurama let out his breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Putting down the flashlight he opened the trap door and peaked down. It was even darker then the area he was in. chills went down the foxes spine yet he didn't feel any spirit energy.

"How peculiar." he whispered unwillingly.

"Run!" screamed his instincts. The whole creaked and Kurama bent in to hear and recognize the sound. Bending over he felt as if he was pushed in the whole the trap door closing quickly behind him. The trap door rattled and shook viciously.

Yusuke walked through the hallway and came to a pause in Hiei's room. It was a complete mess, he frowned and followed the footprints back downstairs and towards the living room.

"Urameshi!" called out Kuwabara immediately once he saw the spirit detective.

"Whats up?" he asked walking over.

"Check this out." he said showing the spirit detective Hiei's wrist. It was a dark shade of a bluish purple in shape of a very large hand. "This guy not only walked all over the house but was on four feet, his blanket is covered in flower."

Yusuke took hold of Hiei's hand and examined the bruise. "Son of a gun. I'm amazed he did this without Hiei waking up." he said as he slightly rubbed it.

Hiei's eyes suddenly bolted open "Kurama!" he cried out scaring the other two.

"Relax, he's in the kitchen." Yusuke said calming the fire demon.

Hiei looked at him in disbelief and stood up clumsily. Kuwabara quickly stopped him and nicely laid him back down.

"Your not strong enough yet." he said keeping the fire demon from protesting. Hiei tried to push his arm away with all his strength, but failed as Kuwabara didn't even move an inch. Yusuke sighed at the view.

"If your that bothered about it, I'll go get him." he said heading for the kitchen. "Kurama!" he called out as he busted in. there was no recall. Turning on the lights he was amazed to see no one. Looking around the room he noticed that there was the Kurama mixed his footprints in with the demons. It led him directly towards the basement.

Opening it up he called out again. "Kurama, get your tail up here!" there was still no response. Yusuke then felt a sickening feeling in his chest, something wasn't right here. He quickly skipped the first step and ran down the stairs. There was a rattling sound in the air.

"Kurama?" he called running towards the sound. Finding the trap door he tried to open it. It rattled and shook but it did not open. "Damn it!" he screamed as he pounded and pulled on the door. It still wouldn't open. Yusuke was becoming frustrated now. The freaking door won't open and it wasn't even locked.

He finally stopped and the rattling stopped. Yusuke felt very awkward but he tried to open it again. It worked. Flashing his flashlight into the whole he saw the fox at the bottom of the floor covered in blood.

"Kurama!" he screamed out.

11:21am

Kurama was being patched up by Yusuke, he was filled with nasty looking scratches.

"So you don't remember anything?" he asked the red head. Kurama slowly shook his head.

"All I remember was falling, and them something trying to get me to open my mouth." he responded very slowly. His body trembled with every touch. "That was not a shadow demon." he said sounding somewhat hysterical.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked a bit confused.

"That wasn't even from the Makai." he said again as he pulled his knees towards his chest and hugged on to them.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

1:00pm

"Document number thirteen, date June 2." Kurama documented warily. "it is approximately thirteen hundred hours and we have made contact with the suspect yet we have no description." he said as he nervously watched around the area. "We have no proof of there being a demon, and we are now about to push forward into the investigation."

Yusuke watched him sadly, ever since the incident from earlier his friend has been a bit paranoid.

"I think that's enough for now." he said grabbing Kurama's arm.

Kurama obediently turned off the camera and turned his attention to the laptop to check the cameras. Rewinding and forwarding the video, they watched as the basement door creaked open and close. The footprints immediately began to appear and go around the kitchen as if it was searching for something. It went through the hall way into Hiei's room.

"Okay..." said Kuwabara "What's with this guy, he wanted a tour or something?"

In an instant the objects in the room moves simultaneously. Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama jumped. There was no logical way that could have happened. The footprints then continued down to the living room. It walked around them then over Hiei. Hiei turned as the blanket was moved a bit.

"Dejamentrar!" the camera screeched as the boys woke up.

"What was that?" asked Yusuke a bit shocked.

Kurama re winded it and played it again listening care fully.

"...dehame entrar..." it said strangely.

"de-hame entrar?" repeated Yusuke.

Kurama frowned. "Thats spanish for let me in." he sounding a bit discouraged.

2:30pm

The boys were eating lunch in the living room, keeping far away from the basement door.

"So it's not a demon?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't say that." Kurama corrected him pushing his untouched meal away from him. "I said it's not from the makai."

"Then what is it?" Kuwabara asked a bit freaked out.

Kurama didn't answer him he just sat there deep in his thought. Kuwabara shivered, he felt chills in the room. Looking around his eyes fell on Hiei. He wasn't eating.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hiei looked at him for a moment before turning away.

"There is no living person here." he whispered catching all of there attention.

The room fell silent.

"... Hiei, there was footprints all over the house, your wrist is bruised, and Kurama was literally scratched up. Your telling me that there is no one here?" asked Yusuke in an angry tone.

"No, there is definitely someone here." he clarified quietly. "but it's not alive."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hiei was sick and human sicknesses make people delusional. He gently patted Hiei's hair.

"I see." he said calming Hiei's nerves.

4:45pm

Kuwabara watched Kurama set up Yusuke's room.

"So until we defeat this monster, we are going to be staying in the same room together?" he asked helping Kurama move the mattress to the floor.

"It would be wise to stay together, we don't know anything about our enemy so our strength is in numbers." he explained while he made the bed.

"Oh okay."

Kurama shivered the room was cold. Turning to look at the source he saw that the window was opened.

6:35 pm

Hiei watched the wind blow wildly out side.

6:36pm

He walked over to the window and opened it.

6:38pm

Kuwabara came into the living room and saw Hiei gazing out the window.

"Hey shrimp, your not gonna get any better if your in the cold!" he said walking over and closing the window.

Hiei watched him, in a zombie like state. Kuwabara easily took Hiei back to the couch. There wasn't a single sound of a protest. Laying him down, Kuwabara left to get something from the kitchen.

6:44pm

Kuwabara came out of the kitchen and was about to go upstairs when he saw Hiei in the same position he was in earlier.

"Hey shrimp, your not gonna get any better if your in the cold!" he said walking over.

The fire demon then lifted up his left arm and took hold of the window. He then looked back at Kuwabara and smiled. Kuwabara looked at him confusedly and then paused for Hiei had his right arm stretched out beneath the window.

"Hiei, no!" he screamed as the fire demon slammed the window on his own arm.

7:00 pm

"Hiei, why did you do that?" asked Kurama in shock at what the fire demon has done to himself.

Hiei didn't respond making Kurama furious.

"What is going on Hiei!" he said angrily. Hiei still didn't answer him. "Answer me!" he said again raising his voice.

Hiei looked at Kurama with a strange expression on his face. "I don't know." he whispered.

Kurama was silent, he didn't know what to say to Hiei. Grabbing Hiei's shoulders, he bended down to the fire demons level.

"Just- don't do that again." he said sounding very worried.

7:23pm

"Yusuke, I believe Hiei might need a doctor." Kurama said sounding very concerned.

"Yeah I noticed, but how about his jagan? I'm sure normal people don't have three eyeballs." Yusuke responded a bit irritated.

"Well, we can't let him out of our site then." he said pushing back some strands of hair.

"Why don't you go relax, I'll watch Hiei for now." Yusuke said giving the fox a thumbs up.

8:45pm

Kurama was asleep on the couch. The lights flashed making an annoying sound. The red head turned a bit but didn't wake up. The window opened and the cold air came in.

9:00pm

Kurama shivered and woke up. Lifting up his face he noticed that the window was opened again. Lifting up he angrily closed it. The fact that they had to defeat an unknown demon was a headache on it's own, someone opening all the windows was something Kurama was not going to take.

"Who on earth is-!" he then paused as he saw a trail of potato chips.

Kurama put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot a bit in annoyance. Following the chips he came into the kitchen.

"Kuwabara, if you are going to eat then at least..." he looked around the room and saw the bag of chips on the floor.

He bent over and was about to pick it up when he saw the basement door opened. His head slightly tipped as if looking at a different angle would help make the situation make sense. He walked over and looked down the stairs.

"Kuwabara?" he called out.

There was no response so Kurama closed the door. Turning around he was going to go pick up the chips bag.

"You called." said Kuwabara startling the fox.

"Kuwabara!" he said with a hand on his chest.

Kuwabara smiled "Didn't mean to frighten you." he said sweetly helping him pick up the chips.

"It's all right." he responded slightly looking at the door.

10:45pm

All the boys were sleeping. Hiei was facing the corner humming. Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened at the sound of music. Lifting up he looked at Hiei confusedly.

"Hiei?" he whispered.

The humming suddenly stopped. Hiei turned his head towards the detectives direction. Droplets of blood were on Hiei's face. Yusuke stood up in shock, Hiei's fingertips were covered in blood.

Hiei smiled "Que Dios te bendiga!"


	3. day 3

**June 3 - 1:06 A.M.**

Sweat traced down Yusuke's face as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Scared brown eyes jolted open as the boy woke up gasping for air**.** Turning from side to side**,** his eyes caught view of the fire demon _who was_ sound asleep.

"Damn..." Yusuke whispered**,** feeling relieved that it was only a dream although a bit dumb that he was freaking out over a dream.

"Something wrong?"Asked a small soft voice**,** startling the raven haired boy. Yusuke was quick to jump and direct his attention at the source of the voice, being on edge from the unpleasant dream he'd just had.

Turning his attention to the side**,** he saw emerald green eyes staring warily at him. Kurama was watching Yusuke with concern, having witnessed Yusuke's restless sleep. Yusuke paused before answering, feeling himself grow more at ease.

"Nah. Go back to sleep," Yusuke replied while getting comfortable once again to return to sleep.

Kurama watched the spirit detective a while longer before nodding and turning back to sleep.

**3:00 A.M.**

The window creaked open...

**3:33 A.M.**

The room was freezing cold. Once again the window has been opened. Hiei slowly lifted up and out of bed, dull eyes stared blankly ahead as he just stood in the middle of the room meaninglessly.

**3:44 A.M.**

Hiei was still standing in the middle of the room when his mouth began moving as if he was talking, but no words came out. Turning around in a zombie like way he went back to bed, trembling he slowly got in and as if he passed out his eyes rolled over as it closed.

**8:30 A.M.**

The alarm clock rang loudly into the air. Soft, delicate hands glided over the clock in effort to turn it off. Kurama tiredly sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Due to Kuwabara's snoring through out the night, Kurama awoke with a headache in addition to feeling somewhat tired. Despite the wariness, the fox was quick to his feet and off to wake the others.

"Yusuke, it's eight-thirty," Kurama said while shaking the boy.

"I don't want to go to school today mom," Yusuke mumbled causing Kurama to frown.

With a sigh, Kurama moved on to wake Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?" He asked the carrot top whom responded by chuckling as if the fox was tickling him. Kuwabara gradually opened his eyes, and jumped the instant he saw Kurama.

"Wah!" He cried stunned**.** The red head looked at him in confusion. When the sight of Kurama finally sank in, Kuwabara immediately felt notably foolish. "Oh, it's just you," He said while laughing to hide his slight embarrassment.

Kurama was too exhausted to question the boy. Instead he got straight to the point. "Get dressed.Today, we're leaving to gather information in the town," He informed him while putting his own clothes aside.

"But, isn't Hiei sick?" Kuwabara asked, "I don't think it would be safe to leave him."

"Precisely why Yusuke's staying." Kurama reasoned.

Kurama took out a towel before shaking Yusuke again.

"I'm up!" The detective yelled still half asleep.

Kurama ignored the boy's fit while heading for the bathroom**.** He then paused. Feeling very cold and agitated, he looked back at the window and saw it was open. Taking in a deep breath, he calmly walked over, shut it, and locked it tightly.

"Please do not open the window," Kurama instructed the boys.

"Okay," Kuwabara shrugged while Yusuke yawned and nodded lazily.

**9:21 A.M.**

Yusuke sat in the Kitchen with the laptop. The two red heads were out for the day interviewing people, which meant he and Hiei had the whole house to themselves - with the exception of the demon. Watching the video camera around midnight the boy was relieved that nothing unusual had happened. Little did he know, the fire demon that was supposed to be sleeping was in the kitchen staring blankly at the fridge. Stretching out Yusuke caught sight of the boy**.** As he watched him, Yusuke entertained himself a bit with wondering what the demon wanted.

"Hungry?" He asked slightly amused since the fire demon didn't usually want anything at all.

The fire demon didn't respond to the detective. Taking hold of the full half gallon of milk he began to drink it down. Yusuke watched in amusement, which quickly came to an end upon realizing Hiei was downing the entire half-gallon. The boy finished it, put it back the way he found it, and walked out of the room.

"Okay..." Yusuke said slowly, in shock, to himself, "I guess we're out of milk." He joked feeling, strangely awkward that the boy literally chugged down that much milk.

**11:56 A.M.**

"Document number thirteen, June 3. Civilians are acting suspicious, not too many want to bring up the topic. We were given a number, perhaps it is someone who may help us," Kurama said towards the camera.

"Kurama are you done yet?" Kuwabara asked slightly pleadingly, "I'm starving!"

Kurama turned back with a big smile, "How cute." He thought, musing how childish both he and Yusuke act whenever their guard was down.

"Of course," He said. He stopped suddenly, sensing a dark presence.

Turning his attention to the side, he hardly noticed a man running over with a bat in hand.

"Puto diablo!" The man cried out slamming Kurama with the bat.

**12:19pm**

"Hiei!" Yusuke cried out, desperately looking for the fire demon.

After the milk incident, he couldn't find the little demon, which made the detective really concerned that he was sick and moving around.

"Hiei answer me!" He shouted, running past a room. Yusuke quickly back-tracked to the room, seeing the window opened. Knowing he hadn't opened the window, he walked over and closed it. "Strange," he said feeling awkward. Looking into the glass, he saw the reflection of a figure. He turned around to find Hiei standing in the doorway with a bizarre, dull look across his face. Yusuke's chest tightened as he held his breath. Darkened red eyes scanned Yusuke's features before he walked towards the bed and hopped in. Yusuke slowly released his breath and walked over towards the demon.

"Where were you?" Yusuke demanded. Given the peculiarity of the building he and the guys were staying in, he was pretty angry that Hiei had vanished the way he did - while under his watch.

Hiei didn't answer him, and Yusuke's anger soon turned to fear. Red eyes jolted open, as Yusuke scooped the fire demon into his arms. "Sorry, but you're staying where I can see you," the detective informed Hiei as he carried him downstairs."

2:45 P.M.

Yusuke sat with Hiei in the living room, watching a Spanish horror movie. He seemed very lost as he listened to them blab on and on probably about some evil spirit or whatever it was that was taking place in the film. Turning his attention back to Hiei, he found the demon appeared very interested in the movie. He opened his mouth to say something to the fire demon when the door opened, and the two red heads came staggering in.

"What happened?" Asked Yusuke in shock as Kuwabara helped Kurama to a seat.

"Some crazy freak hit him with a baseball bat," said Kuwabara angrily.

"What? Seriously?" Yusuke responded, stunned.

Kurama had his hand over his face and slightly smiled. "Oh, it wasn't all that serious," he said.

Yusuke gently took hold of Kurama's hand and removed it revealing a bruise. "My ass, where is this guy?" Yusuke raised his voice demanding to know.

"In jail," Kuwabara said angrily.

"Yes, and you would have been too if the cop hadn't been so reasonable," Kurama said as Yusuke reviewed the wound. Kurama let out a soft chuckle.

"Dude what is so funny?" Yusuke asked, freaking out that the fox was hurt - yet he was laughing about it.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just the way that Kuwabara reacted was far too amusing," Kurama reasoned causing Kuwabara to make an angry face.

"What was I suppose to do?" Kuwabara said defensively, "You were conscious yet you couldn't get up!"

"And you thought it would help to take down the guy and panic?" Kurama said pulling the carrot top's leg.

"Well I uh-..." Kuwabara said feeling embarrassed, with all the freakish stuff happening and with the way Kurama hit the floor, he just panicked; he couldn't help it.

As if reading Kuwabara's mind Kurama chuckled. "I'm only toying with you. I honestly appreciate what you did for me," He said with one of his genuine smiles.

Kuwabara blushed a bit then laughed, "Well what can I say, I'm only doing my job!"

**4:15 P.M.**

The boys were at the table eating cookies and playing cards while they discussed important matters.

"How could you lose Hiei?" Kurama asked, shocked at the information Yusuke had just told him.

"I didn't mean to; it just sorta happened." Yusuke responded while he scratched the back of his head.

"Smart Urameshi, just smart," Kuwabara snorted as he stood up and walked towards the fridge.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Yusuke replied, still a bit upset at the situation.

"It's all right as long as nothing bad happened," Kurama commented making Yusuke feel at ease, until the detective saw Kuwabara sit down with some milk.

"I didn't know you went grocery shopping," Yusuke remarked, staring at the glass of milk with a rather puzzled expression upon his face.

"We didn't," Kuwabara responded plainly as he dipped his cookie into the milk he'd sat down with.

"Really?" Yusuke was stunned, and unconvinced until Kuwabara's tone changed.

Kuwabara stopped dipping his cookies and looked at Yusuke oddly.

"What did you do?" he accused.

"Nothing! It's just that I thought we ran out of milk," he said with a shrug.

"Well this is full." Kuwabara said as he was about to eat it.

Kurama instantly stopped him. "Wait."

"What gives?" asked Kuwabara.

"Don't act reckless." the red head advised, "If Yusuke says it was empty, then that means that the milk could be poisonous."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, staring down at his glass of milk and dipped cookie.

Kurama took hold of the milk carton and walked towards the sink. He immediately poured it out into the sink paying close attention. The threesome watched as strange live bugs and dirt began to pour out. Kurama's usual cool and calm expression altered to one of shock and borderline disgust. Kuwabara instantly turned green and left the kitchen due to the fact that he was the one who was about to drink the milk. Walking into the hallway he suddenly came to a pause. There was a strange choking sound in the living room. Going over to check it out, he was stunned to see Hiei bend over choking.

"Hiei!" He cried out and ran over to his aid.

Suffocating, Hiei was making horrifying straining sounds. Bending over Hiei put his index finger and his thumb in his mouth and took hold of something, pulling it out he stunned Kuwabara. There was a really long string coming out of the demons mouth, and the more he pulled the longer it became till suddenly at the end of the string was a small plastic bag. Kuwabara stared motionless as Hiei gasped for air. Trembling red eyes looked at Kuwabara as if trying to tell him something, but he didn't utter a single word.

**5:00 P.M.**

Hiei was sound asleep, Kurama rubbed his temples in effort to calm his headache.

"You positive you can handle him alone?" Yusuke asked as he put on a jacket.

"Naturally," the fox responded, pushing back strands of hair.

Yusuke looked at Hiei a bit worriedly.

"Kurama, you don't believe Hiei's trying to kill himself?"He asked a bit uneasy.

Kurama frowned, "Honestly, I don't know."

**5:15 P.M.**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were out grocery shopping while Kurama stayed with Hiei. Somehow he felt very uneasy**, **due to the fact that Hiei was unconscious and that there was an evil presence in the house.

**5:41 P.M.**

The lights went out as the storm roared causing Kurama to worry about the other two. The boys didn't have a car and knew very little Spanish, cupping his own chin he wondered if the boys were smart to stay indoors or at least take a taxi.

**6:12 P.M.**

Kurama sat with a flashlight reading nervously as he waited for the boys to return. His patience was beginning to reach its end as he began to fear for the worst, considering the fact that he himself, had been attacked by someone. Looking at the phone he prayed that the two didn't meet up with his attacker and are now sitting in a cell.

**6:32 pm**

Kurama stared frankly at the clock, he was far from past the limit of worrying. Looking back at Hiei he noticed that the boy was awfully flushed, and he was trembling.

"Why aren't you getting better?" He asked, more so to himself than Hiei, feeling very agitated.

Standing up he began to make his way upstairs to get Hiei some more blankets. Suddenly he paused, there was a strange dark presence in the room. Looking around the room in search for the source, his body was suddenly thrown off the stairs and into the ground. Kurama rubbed his head from the pain of the impact. Blood traced down his face as he tried to stand up, suddenly his leg was grabbed by nothing and Kurama felt himself being dragged, looking back it was too dark to see anything. In defense he kicked back, but strangely made no contact. His body was viciously being dragged towards the basement, taking out his rose Kurama tried to manipulate it. When it didn't work, his eyes widened in shock somehow he couldn't release his spirit energy. Feeling helpless Kurama began to fuss violently, the basement door swung open and swallowed the fox slamming closed shut behind him. The door rattled, and the sound of Kurama's cries filled the air.

**6:58pm**

Red eyes shot opened, it was very dark in the room. Upon attempting to stand up, Hiei found his body felt rather numb. "Damn," he muttered, displeased by his sudden discovery.

Closing his eyes, he could have sworn he had heard something moving in the kitchen. Opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly to get a better view of the kitchen. He saw nothing. Getting up, he clumsily walked into the other room and turned on the lights to find there was nothing but a box of cereal spilled on the floor. Walking over, he picked it up. Little did he know the door behind him closed. Eikichi hissed loudly and ran, catching Hiei's attention. Scanning the area, Hiei felt awkward as if someone was watching him.

"Show yourself," Hiei demanded angrily.

Immediately, as if responding to Hiei, the whole kitchen shook; cabinets opened and closed, the lights blinked, the fridge rattled, and there was a high pitch sound that hurt Hiei's eardrums. Covering his ears the boy fell to the floor feeling very disoriented.

"Stop!" he called out.

Amazingly everything did, which left Hiei feeling incredibly uneasy. Bending over**,** he began to vomit. What came out of his stomach was anything but natural; it was mud and live bugs. Hiei quickly backed away from it, shocked to see what had came out of his own body. Turning, he used the wall as support to get out of the kitchen. When entering the living room his heart stopped**;** Kurama sat in the corner of the room covered in blood and bruises.

"Kurama?" Hiei said shakily, in a somewhat loud, husky, whisper due to his throat feeling sore and raw from vomiting.

The red head didn't answer. His body trembled, and his eyes were completely unfocused taking a somewhat clear tone of color. He had his knees towards his chest and his head pressed against the wall. Hiei walked over and squinted down to the foxes level.

"Kurama?" He asked again but received no reply. His eyes were desperate. It may have been unlike Hiei, but given the list of things that had happened to him thus far - being rattled was unfortunately inevitable.

Hiei felt too disoriented to actually help the fox so he silently sat down and leaned on the fox in attempt to comfort him as they wait for the others to get back.

**8:51 P.M.**

Hiei lifted up at the sound of the door nob rattling. The room spun as Hiei tried to reach the door. Unlocking it, a wet Yusuke entered with a couple of bags.

"Damn, what a storm." He commented as he entered and put the bags on the floor. Looking back up he realized that Hiei was out of bed. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked, angry that the boy answered the door when he could barely stand up straight.

"Something happened, its not alive, Kurama-..." he mumbled all at once sounding very incomprehensible.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow "Huh?" He asked as Hiei continued sounding very hoarse.

"Kurama, something wrong, not alive, it's here."

Yusuke shook his head, still not getting it.

"What's up?" Asked Kuwabara also putting down some bags.

"Like I know, why don't you get the rest I'll join you after," He said while grabbing Hiei and helping him back onto the couch.

"Sure you will," Kuwabara commented as he left to go back outside.

"Stay put." Yusuke said strictly. He then paused, noticing that there was blood on Hiei's cheek. "How did this happen?" He asked wiping the fire demon's face.

Hiei looked at him a moment, but then pointed back at Kurama's direction. Yusuke turned and was startled.

"Kurama!" He screamed as he ran over to him. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked desperately as he tried to lift him up.

"No." Kurama whispered in a soft unusual tired like tone.

Yusuke looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Leave me." He whispered again slowly.

"No, you're coming with me." Yusuke said trying to lift him up.

Kurama pulled his arm away somewhat childlike yet somehow just not like him.

"Kurama?" Yusuke grunted, "Stop being difficult." He said, feeling incredibly uneasy; Kurama never acted like this.

"I don't want to," He responded as he hugged his knees.

Yusuke turned his head in confusion then took hold of Kurama's arm and lifted him up.

"No." He whispered again eyes partially closing.

Yusuke sadly smiled, Kurama was obviously exhausted. Sitting him down on the couch, Kuwabara entered with the rest of the bags.

"Sure you'll join me after." He commented.

"Shut up and help me out." Yusuke said as he began to strip Kurama's clothes off.

The instant Kuwabara looked at Kurama, he froze. He had the same exact reaction as he had when Hiei'd shut the window on his own hand. Kurama's gaze fell upon Kuwabara, to whom he then grinned evilly. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and grunted.

"Fine don't help." he commented as he got up to and ran for the first aid kit.

Kuwabara felt petrified; his entire body felt paralyzed. Kurama slightly turned his head, still keeping his grin**;** his pretty green orbs were now a bloody red. Leaning over Kurama began to move closer towards the other male making Kuwabara sweat. Reaching over he took hold of Kuwabara's shoulder tightly. His red lips slightly parted. Just as he was about to get even closer to the carrot head, Hiei slammed him with a vase.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, as he just entered with the kit and witnessed Hiei hit Kurama of all people with a vase. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiei looked at Yusuke in confusion then back down a bit shocked at seeing Kurama.

"I-I thought he was someone else," He muttered, still sounding incomprehensible.

Yusuke went over and shook Kurama.

"Kurama, Kurama!" He called out, green eyes slowly opened.

"Yusuke?" Kurama whispered kind of coming back to reality. "Yusuke!" He cried out feeling all senses return. He was a mess.

"Hey hey, I'm right here." he said trying to calm the fox down.

"What happened?" asked Kurama.

"I thought you would tell me." responded Yusuke.

Kurama just looked at him strangely. He then looked at Kuwabara, who immediately calmed down after seeing his normal reaction.

"You look awful," He commented.

Kurama frowned and rubbed his head feeling a terrible headache.

"I'm not feeling well," the fox said standing up "excuse me." he said as he began to leave.

"Do you think we should tell him that Hiei hit him?" asked Kuwabara towards Yusuke.

"Nah..." Yusuke responded then looked at Hiei whom seemed very upset that he had hit Kurama. "So, why did you hit him?"

Hiei didn't answer him**;** he honestly believed he saw something else attacking Kuwabara.

**10:36 P.M.**

The boys were all in bed and sound asleep due to the fact that one had the feeling to argue with the fox. Red eyes glow in the dark, Hiei just stared blankly at the door. He felt exhausted but was too concerned for the lives of his friends to actually sleep.

**11:06 P.M. **

Hiei was still wide awake, his pulse quickened as he herd footsteps going up the stairs. The sounds continued and stopped once it reached their door.

**11:15 P.M.**

The door unlocked and creaked open, there was no one in the doorway. Hiei looked around the room for the source of the door opening feeling the urge to slightly panic for there was no one else in the room, but the boys.

**11:22P.M.**

Hiei seemed a bit paranoid as he fearfully watched the room for any sudden movement. Taking in deep breaths his eyes dashed around the room.

**11:34P.M.**

Hiei felt like he was loosing his mind, the fact that there was no intruder in the room drove the little fire demon mad. Hiei knew he was becoming delusional, so he tried to get a grip. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his nerves. A creaking sound interrupted the boys focus, scared red eyes slowly opened to see the window open by itself. Hiei stared at it in confusion for there was no way that a window could open by itself.

**11:37P.M.**

Hiei stare soon became inhuman, as he continued to stare at the opened window.

**11:45P.M.**

The fire demon slowly tilted his head to the left still keeping his zombie like gaze. His face was as white as a ghost. Effortlessly he rose to his feet standing above the bed yet not waking up anybody. He stood there with a deep dark expression on his face.

**11:52P.M.**

He was still standing there, till finally he walked off the bed and slowly uneasily made his way out of the room. The sounds of Hiei going down stairs echoed in the house, and the creaking of a door opening and closing ended the sounds...


End file.
